


In the Closet

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, day two: teachers' au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is in the closet and when she comes out they talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

She had a week left before the end of the school year, a week. Astra ran her hands over her face and through her hair, the stress of the year taking its toll on her. It had been one of the worst years she had gone taught, the students were rude and wild. It was a living nightmare for the woman. All she had to do was survive the remaining week, it was a simple task. A simple task that was going to be the death of her, the absolute death of her. 

Astra groaned as she heard the bell ring. 

“Quick, hide me.” Astra’s head snapped up at the intrusion, when she realized who had barged in, she smiled. 

“Students or family?” 

“Both. Listen, I’m just going to climb into your supply closet.” The intruder walked towards the back of the room as she spoke. “Also, have you rounded up your gifts from the year? I promise you this, this year I will win”

“I doubt it!” Astra called to the other woman’s retreating back. Students started shuffling into the classroom. 

The class went on as usual, except Astra knew that the woman in her closet was listening to her every word. When it was over, the other woman fell from the cupboard and onto the floor, plastic cups following her out. She just laid on the floor, letting the cool tile relax her cramped muscles. Astra stood from behind her desk to see her better. When she realized that she wasn’t going to move any time soon, she went to sit down next to her. 

“Dr. Danvers, why do you insist on making such a mess in my room?”

“Because you are the only one that puts up with me, and I told you to call me Alex. I hate people calling me ‘Dr. Danvers’ it seems so-it makes me feel old. I’m not old I’m barely thirty, is that now considered to be old?” Alex rolled over onto her side to face Astra better. 

“I don’t put up with you, I tolerate you because we both need someone. If you are old, then what does that make me? I am older than you, but then again I don’t have the title of Doctor.” Astra leaned back onto her hands and glanced down to look at the woman lying next to her. 

“You like me, you know that you like me. Just admit it, you like seeing my face every morning, it makes coming to this hell hole worth it. I have over twenty gifts sitting in a box right now.” 

“It does brighten the halls, but I will not admit that I like you. I’ll miss you next year when you go off to teach at the college, I mean who else would hide in my tiny supply closet?” Astra slid down onto the floor, “I got twenty just this semester, so you will have to try to get more this week to beat me.” 

“Why do you always beat me? I try so hard to be nice to those kids, but they give me nothing. You though, they give you random shit all the time!”

“I have freshman and seniors, they love sucking up to get better grades or out of a test. Not that they get either of those things, but they seem to think it will maybe help.” 

“Lucky. I will get you one of these days.” Alex shifted a little so that she could see Astra’s face. The moment was surreal to the both of them, it was them, only them lying on the dirty floor of a science classroom and staring into the others eyes. Alex really did not want to leave the other woman, but they both had papers to grade and she had a team to go coach. 

“Go.”

“What?”

“I can read the clock too you know. It is your last practice, you don’t want to miss it, don’t want to miss saying goodbye to your kids. And maybe we could go get dinner after it is over.” Astra started playing with a stray piece of hair of Alex’s. 

  
Alex stared at the woman before her. She didn’t think it was possible to fall in love, but she did. With one last risk before she left, Alex scooted impossibly closer to Astra and softly pecked the other woman’s lips. “Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> so.....yea that was probably not what you thought it was going to be, was it?


End file.
